


[Podfic] Be Your Own Spotlight (Like Bowie in the Morning Sun)

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Crack Pairing, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Jedusaur's story. <i>"I like your bass," says the creepiest fan who has ever managed to get Mikey alone. "It sparkles like danger."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Be Your Own Spotlight (Like Bowie in the Morning Sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Your Own Spotlight (Like Bowie in the Morning Sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326581) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> **Author's notes:** _Aaaaaugh. Okay, this is not my fault. It's Crazybutsound's fault, for making[this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v14/crazybutsound/spotlight.jpg). And Greedy_Dancer's fault for encouraging her. Maybe it's Patrick Stump's fault for writing the song. My point: NOT MY FAULT, DON'T BLAME ME._
> 
>  **Podficcer's notes:** This is brilliant crack, and you should all give it a try even if you're not into Twilight. _I_ 'm not into Twilight! Sorry, Jedusaur, I know you'd rather forget this even existed... ;)

**Length:** 0:06:03

 **Download it[Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ojyigrnl2w62qzl) in MP3 format. ** (Mediafire, 5.55MB)


End file.
